Lítt Fōa
by Mischievous-AngelXX
Summary: Francesca is a spoiled girl from Italy. A curious free spirit that doesn't like to be contained. One day foreigners come to her village in search for a new ally. Her life than takes a turn for the worst. To add to her problems, Earl Ragnar Lothbrok has taken an immediate interest in the forthright girl. Ragnar/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vikings, I only own my OCs**

 **Author's Note: This is not my first fanfic, I have done quite a few. However this is my first historical fanfic, so I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please bare with me! I'll try my best. Oh and the story at the beginning is true with the Winnili and everything, but I added a few of my own parts to it. Also I'm not sure about the Old Norse language, I'll try but don't expect it like professionally done like they have in the show alright? In this chapter you will meet my OCs, get sort of a back ground of them.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **The Norsemen**

* * *

 _Origo Gentis Langobardorum tells the story of how my homeland came to be. The story starts with a small tribe called Winnili located in Scandinavia, who built their settlement on a river. However the river, instead of thriving with fish and containing healthy soil, was dead; no matter what crops the people planted, it would get the same result, and no matter what the people did no fish would show up. The Winnili people were devastated, they pleaded with their Gods to help. And than one day, the Gods granted their wish, for when the Winnili people awoke they were surprised to see that the once dead river now contained the richest of soil with hundreds of fish swimming through the clean water. The land was said to be the most fertile of the land that could grow any crop planted in the ground. The fish that swam through the waters of the river were said to have come from all over the world, fish that people haven't seen before. The people of Winnili rejoiced, for the Gods have saved them in their bad time. Any crop planted grew to the greatest of qualities the tribe has ever seen. Any fish that was caught were twice the size that they originally were. The tribe ate better than kings for months._

 _However the tribe didn't stay on the Gods good graces for long, for the people of Winnili's greed began to grow. They thought that since the Gods granted them their wish to better the river that the Gods would grant any wish they so desired. And so the people began to demand all their wishes from the Gods. Demanding the most ridiculous wishes. Some would demand for the greatest treasures the world had to offer, others demanded to become the highest of royalty in the land, and some even went as far as demanding to hold powers of a God._

 _Outraged, the Gods sent for devastation and destruction on the people of Winnili. Their land, that once thrived with the greatest fishes and the most fertile land, was now the aftermath of destruction caused by the Gods. The people, saddened by their greed, pleaded with the Gods for forgiveness. But the Gods didn't answer to them. They never did. The people, now angry, began to fight amongst themselves. Many believed that if they pleaded enough, perhaps offer sacrifices, than the Gods would forgive them and bless them like they had done the first time. Others believed the land to be disgraceful, a symbol of people's greed and of the Gods anger. So the people of Winnili split into two; one group staying still holding the belief that the Gods would forgive them while the other group left their homeland in search for a new settlement._

 _The departing people were led by Gambara and her two sons Ybor and Aio. After many months of traveling through unknown waters, the people of Winnili arrived on foreign lands ruled by the tribe who called themselves Vandal, led by two brothers Ambri and Assi. The Vandal brothers gave the Winnili brothers a proposition; to either pay a tribute or go to war. Ybor and Aio were young and brave, however very reckless as well, and refused to pay tribute to the Vandal brothers. the two tribes prepared for war. The brothers of Vandal consulted with Hadur, their God of War, who proposed that he'd grant victory to whomever he saw first at sunrise. The brothers of Winnili mother Gambara sought guidance from Fortuna, Goddess of Fortune, who answered she would grant their tribe luck for the upcoming battle while she would bestow bad luck to the Vandal tribe. And that night the people of Vandal experienced a disastrous storm that killed half of their army, as well as destroying their weapons, while the people of Winnili were granted a good nights rest._

 _The Winnili tribe awoke fully rested and ready for battle, heading off to meet the Vandal tribe. However the Vandal tribe were still recovering from the devilish storm that had struck them as they slept. Hadur waited, watching to see who would arrive first to the battle sight. The Winnili tribe arrived first, proud and prepared while the Vandal were still struggling to make their way to the area. Hadur, spotting the people of Winnili first, said "Thou Gods have kept an eye over thy and granted them arrival first. Now I shall grant thy victory!"_

 _And so the people of Winnili won the battle and gained the land for themselves. And have called themselves the Lombards of Italy. Or as it is called now Kingdom of Lombard, Italy._

* * *

On the Italian Peninsula held the land known as Kingdom of Lombard, Italy; ruled by King Liutprand (Liutprando) who has been successfully ruling the many villages he had divided among the peninsula, usually accompanied by Pope Gregory II (Santo Padre). The King and the Pope reside in Pavia, the center of Italy's trading and political power as well as the life of Italy's Christian belief. Pavia is mostly monasteries, nunneries, churches and trading markets. Houses are on the outskirts of the village while the King's palace, monasteries, nunneries, churches and markets are located in the center of Pavia. On the outskirts of the village, where all the homes have been built, lay fields of farmland as well as vineyards and grasslands for ranch animals.

In a modest size villa located on the boundary lines of the village with a larger than most field for both farming and wine making lived a family of six. Dante, owner of this farm/vineyard, is of full Italian blood. His parents, like their parents before them, were part of the many people who still hold Italian roots. Dante is a very respected man throughout Pavia, for he is one of the few that own a farm as well as a vineyard. He runs it along with his wife and four children. Dante's crops and wine has been served among feasts that the most richest of nobles have thrown. The success that comes with his name as well as respect was well earned. The people of Pavia have greatly appreciated Dante's hard work and hold him in high regard.

Dante's wife, Cateline, certainly sticks out in the crowd in the Italian rooted village. Cateline is of French blood; her parents were full French blood while their parents before them were a French man who married a woman that hailed from Scotland. Cateline with her pale skin, long wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes that match the color of the sky instead tanned skinned and dark hair, Cateline does draw peoples attention. Inherited and taught by her mother, Cateline has been very successful when it comes to sewing, successful enough for her to open up her very own stand at the trading center where she sells all the dresses she has made. Like her husband, people appreciate the hard work Cateline puts into the hand woven dresses that look as if they were made to be fit for a queen.

Dante and Cateline have a total of four children, three sons and one daughter. Rodrigo is their eldest son, following his father's footsteps. Like his father in every way; Rodrigo is intelligent, calm, respectful and proper (which seems to be more from his mother). From working out in the sun all day Rodrigo's skin is the natural Italian bronze but he got his mother's black hair and blue eyes which is quite an uncommon mix. Something the women seem to love since all the marriageable women have their eye on him, however, Rodrigo has just recently been betrothed to the daughter of the Blacksmith and is expecting his first child.

The second son, Amis, as Cateline decided to name him after her French blood. Amis out of the three sons is more of the trouble maker. He's always been a joker, ever since he's learned to talk. His personality is quite the opposite of how he appears; Amis is the spitting image of Dante, tanned skin with dark hair and dark eyes. While he is following in his father's footsteps now, Amis actually wishes to become a carpenter. He certainly has the build for one, Amis has always been naturally tall as well as sturdy with his large shoulders and muscular arms. And he defiantly knows how well women like muscular men, that's why he usually likes to walk around shirtless so he can flaunt to all the women that walk by the house to stare at him. He's of marrying age but he's more interesting in "searching through the field" as he likes to put it.

Marco, the youngest of the three sons, takes after his mother. Poised, well-mannered and soft spoken; Marco has always taken after his mother since she spoiled him the most of the children. When born, Marco got severely ill and it lasted for months, doctors had went as far as saying that he wouldn't make it. But he fought. Marco's more of the strong silent type. For, like Amis, is tall with muscular arms; he has his mother's black hair with his father's dark eyes. Marco, ever since he was old enough to accompany Dante to the central market, has always been greatly interested in trading. Trading weapons to be specific. While he does occasionally work on the farm with his father and brothers, Marco has been taken up as a Blacksmiths apprentice. Marco started off helping to make the weapons, which paid off greatly because it shaped him into a hard working responsible man, trusted enough to work the Blacksmiths stand at the trading center.

Francesca, the only daughter of Dante and Cateline, who was named for how far back her roots in both Italian and French go. Francesca, even more so than her mother, looks unique compared to the Italians she lives with. Long hair that is the most unusual color, orange, like a fox as Amis likes to tease; the orange fox colored hair comes from Cateline's grandmother. To add to the strangeness, Francesca got the dark green eyes of her father's mother. She is the black sheep of the family, and not just because of her unusual looks either, no it is because of the strange behavior she has. Francesca is not calm like her father, no she is adventurous and loud, nor is she proper or soft spoken like her mother, she is remarkably forthright and inappropriate. Ever since she's learned to talk, Francesca has been this way and seems to get worse every day as her mother likes to say. A spoiled daughter is what Francesca is, hardly told no by her father nor is she corrected on her ill mannered ways either, which seems to be part of why she acts the way she so does.

And spoiled is she. Dante holds Francesca to a special value, he loves her very much. He loves all his children, but Francesca is different, she is his little girl his only girl as a matter of fact. Francesca reminds Dante of his deceased brother, both hold the same usually frowned upon characteristics. Out spoken, mischievous and cunning. A fox as they teasingly call her. Dante doesn't see why such a curious free spirit should be punished or even scolded. Girls that act like her, that act so boyish, are usually looked down upon; some fathers even go as far as marry them off as soon as they are off marrying age. Something Cateline has been trying to do recently since Francesca has reached marrying age a few months ago. Every week a new suitor would come, asking Francesca for her hand. Yes she is a rare sight to see in Italy and while some are disturbed by her strange looks, other are intrigued and openly stare at the rare beauty. So finding new suitors isn't a difficult task for Cateline. However, Dante knowing that his daughter has no thoughts on marriage whatsoever sends them off at the sight of them. He will not have his daughter married off just because his wife and her don't get along well.

Yes Cateline and Francesca argued constantly, for they are complete opposites. Cateline sees the rare beauty in her daughter and has tried to teach her the ways of a proper lady but her daughter always reacts harshly. Francesca didn't want to be locked in the house where she all she would do is clean and cook. No she liked spending time out in the sun and working on the field with her father and brothers. She loved caring for the animals, no matter how disgusting her mother claims them to be.

And Cateline would complain to Dante about how their daughter rejects her so much. Dante, though sympathetic for his wife, lets Francesca do as she pleases. For he knew that if he told Francesca to stay in the house to be taught by her mother than the backlash would be even harsher. Cateline, both angered and upset about how her husband always chooses their daughter's side, worries about how their daughter will never get a man. She's far too boyish, she learned so much from working out on the field with her brothers; she learned to curse like a rugged brute, how to dress as a man, drink like a man and even fight! Cateline would catch them sometimes, Francesca wrestling with her brothers whenever they didn't have work and they were bored. It was disgraceful!

Dante knew of all these things his daughter does, he's heard her curse and has seen her fight with her brothers. The only thing he scolded her for was the drinking which Amis had taught her, though he punished Amis more severely than her. He knew no lady should act the way she does but there wasn't much he could do. Whenever he scolded or punished her, the girl immediately saw it as him finally siding with his wife which he didn't. Dante was stuck between letting his daughter live happily or letting his wife take control of the situation and marry her off to some suitor so she could be happy. He knew that if she was married off and if Francesca acted the way she did in front of her husband than the man would try to tame her into exactly what his wife has been trying to do for years.

His daughter's happiness was more important, which is why he lets Francesca live the way she pleases, even though it causes the rift between his wife and him to grew larger.

* * *

Dante, along with Rodrigo and Amis, heaved the large baskets of crops they had harvested the day before. The three had spent the morning washing them so they were presentable for the stand. The wagon was nearly full, only half a dozen baskets left. A worker, one of the many Dante had hired to help work on his large field, finished strapping the second horse to their wagon. Cateline, Marco and Francesca had already made their way into the market both were to help their mother set up her new stock of clothing she had made. Francesca, however, argued about going instead she wished to stay and help load the fresh crops into Dante's wagon and go with them. But one stern look from her father showed that he was too overworked at the moment to have another argument break out and, though complaining, went with her older brother and mother.

Amis grunted slightly as he placed the large basket into the back, his arms relieved the large weight was gone. He turned and quickly rushed to his father to take the basket from him. His age was catching up to him, the last time Dante lifted too heavy of a basket his back went out. Rodrigo, Amis, Marco and Francesca were running the farm for days until their father was better. The children still remember that day and silently made an agreement to not let Dante over work himself.

Dante huffed as he watched his two sons carry the last baskets to the wagon. "Well, that's the last of them. We best head there now, I don't want to arrive when the streets are too crowded."

Rodrigo latched the back closed. "Last time it was crowded with all the devastated girls when they heard of Rodrigo's marriage." Amis grinned, as he walked around his brother.

Rodrigo quickly tackled his brother causing the two to topple to the ground. Dante shook his head as he heard the two begin wrestling. "Enough, I said I don't wish to be late."

"Yeah brother, listen to Pops!" Amis struggled under his older brother's arms. Rodrigo pushed his head into the soil before jumping up and running to the wagon laughing as Amis cursed him to the Gods.

Amis glared at his brother from the back of the wagon as he continued to wipe the dirt from his face. Rodrigo just grinned.

"I wonder how well it's going with mother's new stock." Rodrigo said as he leaned back in the seat, glancing toward his father. He could see the exhaustion and worry in his eyes and knew that his father was hoping to arrive with no arguments going on. Though they knew that was too much to wish for.

"She's worked for weeks on sewing those dresses, she was greatly excited for her customers to see them." Dante replied.

Amis grabbed a grape from the stem before popping it in his mouth. "They'll love 'em, they a'ways do." He said, his mouth full of chewed grapes.

"Boy if you continue to eat my grapes, you'll be joining the horses for a nights sleep." Dante sneered without turning around. Rodrigo grinned, turning his head back just in time to see his brother placing a grape carefully back into the basket.

"Control, little brother." He scolded, snickering at his brother's annoyed glare.

"We should just pray to the Gods that Francesca didn't mess it up, she always seems to find a way to ruin mother's good moods." Amis spoke as he leaned his head back to watch the trees go by.

Rodrigo cringed at what his brother said and glanced over to his father, seeing the worry increasing. "Don't say such things, idiota!" He scolded back to Amis who just shrugged in return, not even carrying enough to lift his head up.

"Enough of that talk, Rodrigo when am I to expect my first nipote?" Dante smiled at the thought.

"I'd say Rosa is halfway Papa, she's growing bigger each day." The eldest brother grinned at the thought of his own child.

Amis rolled his eyes at the silly grin on his brother's face. "Don't let Rosa hear you saying that, the girl is melodramatic enough as it is." He grinned at the annoyed look his brother shot him. Rodrigo rolled his eyes as Amis shot him an innocent smile in return.

Dante chuckled at his son's words. "He doesn't understand Rodrigo, don't listen to your idiota brother." The two chuckled at Amis's complaint.

"I don't understand! How could you stand being with only one woman? Well not even a woman now, she's pregnant so you two cannot do anything." He exasperated. Amis paused. "Can you do anything when they're pregnant?"

Dante shook his head with a chuckle as Rodrigo hastily turned in his seat to scold his brother for asking such a question. He guided the horses to make the turn and quickened the pace as the wagon entered the trading center. Thankfully the streets weren't very crowding seeing as it was still early and Dante was able to steer the horses towards his designated stand.

"Unload that will you? I best find your mother and sister to make sure nothing too bad happened." Dante muttered as he walked towards his wife's stand, leaving his son's to unload the crops from the back. He spotted his wife's stand, it wasn't difficult seeing as it was five across from his, and easily spotted his daughter sitting on a barrel next to the stand, eating a pear.

Francesca's face brightened when she saw her father making his way over and quickly jumped off the barrel. "Hey Papa, do you want me to help unload your crops?" She asked once he was close enough. Her father gave her a gentle smile as he cupped the back of her neck to bring her head forth so he could place a kiss to her forehead.

"No piccola volpe, your brothers are taking care of that." Her smile dropped. "You are supposed to be helping your mother." Dante continued.

Francesca huffed. "I was but than she yelled at me and told me to leave before I ruined anything." The girl exclaimed before jumping back up on the barrel. "Marco's helping, I told you she wouldn't need nor want my help."

Dante sighed, rubbing his head that began to ache, it was too early to being dealing with such nonsense. He turned his head to the side and searched for his wife or son. "Where have they gone?" He asked when he couldn't find either.

"Mother wished to speak with some friends of hers." Francesca took a large bite from her pear. "Ann' Marco 'ent to 'serch the 'sands." She spoke, or tried to speak with a mouth full of pear.

Dante shot her a look.

The girl held her finger up, chewed for a moment before speaking again. "Marco went to search the stands."

Her father nodded.

"Shouldn't Marco be setting up his stand as well?" Dante spoke his thoughts.

Francesca shrugged. "He hasn't spoke of it."

"Hmm." That was certainly shocking to hear, Alberto has always had weapons to sell in the markets. And Marco was always gone the entire morning preparing to set up the stand. It was defiantly strange. He'd have to ask his son once he sees him again, Dante concluded.

"Watch your mother's stand, I must go talk with Marco." He called over his shoulder as he made his leave.

"Cosa?! Papa wait!" Francesca called after him but of no use. The girl huffed and turned to the stand displaying her mother's dresses, a shiver of discuss ran through her body at the various styles. "Dannato Papa." She grumbled, throwing the pear carelessly to the side.

Francesca, reluctantly, moved to stand behind the stand and with a huff rested her hand on her raised elbow as she watched the people wander from shop to shop. The people mostly went to the food stands and jewelry stands. Some would glance over at her mother's stand but other than that no one made their way over. Francesca let out a loud sigh before allowing her head to drop on the wood with a smack. This was her mother's stand why does she have to run it?

"Where is mother?" The mumbled, lifting her head up to search the streets but not spotting the black hair.

"What a lovely dress." Spoke a voice, catching Francesca's attention. A woman, around her mother's age, stepped up to the stand and was admiring the dark blue and gold dress hanging on the side. Francesca cringed. The woman was on the heavy side and Francesca doubted the dress would fit her. ' _Of course this has to have happened when I'm in charge._ ' The thought sourly.

"Si, it's new, my mother made it a few days ago." Francesca said, straightening up.

The woman nodded her head vigorously. "Si si, I have always admired Cateline's dresses but this one is simply beautiful." She said than turning to Francesca, pulling her pouch out. "What is the cost?"

"Uhhh..." The redhead trailed off, glancing over at the small dress than back to the rather large woman. "25 gold." Francesca nodded, satisfied with herself, surely the woman wouldn't buy it, a dress that much is ridiculous.

"25 gold?!" The woman gasped. "I've never remembered Cateline's price to be so much!"

"Destra...well this dress happens to be made of the finest material, shipped all the way from England." Francesca smiled falsely at the woman.

"What material could be so rare that it could make a dress cost so much!?" The woman exclaimed.

Francesca glanced over at the dress, not really sure what to say. Sewing was her mother's talent while Francesca's...while Francesca didn't have a talent. "Wool." The second the word left her mouth, Francesca wished to smack herself. ' _Wool?! Wool! What sheep is there that makes a dress so overly priced!_ ' She scolded herself.

"Wool?" The woman's eyes widened. "Why is something as common as wool so expensive?!"

"Uhh...it's a royal sheep's wool." Francesca scratched her arm as she fidgeted on her heels. Why won't this woman leave?!

"A royal sheep?" The woman narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I don't believe there is such thing a royal sheep."

"Well you see-" Francesca tried to fix the mess but the woman interrupted her.

"Enough of this foolishness, I wish to speak to Cateline, the one who has the authority to sell me this dress." The woman huffed, glancing around in search of Francesca's mother but not spotting the black haired woman anywhere.

"Mi scusi?! I have just as much authority to sell this dress as my mother does! This dress isn't 25 gold, it's 15 silver and it isn't made from some royal sheep wool shipped from England either! The reason I made up such lies it because the dress wouldn't have fit you!" Francesca blurted out, her shoulders rising with her angry puffs.

The lady stared at the girl in front of with wide appalled eyes. "How dare you! That was so disrespectful! You can tell your mother that she just lost herself a costumer!" The woman yelled, putting her coin pouch away.

"Buona! You're saving my mother the hassle of making dresses for round creatures such as yourself!" Francesca yelled out to the retreating woman. She heard a huff from the signaling that she heard her and smiled to herself satisfied.

Glancing around the stand, Francesca noticed that many heads were turned in her direction, most of them wide eyed while some held disgust. The redhead sighed as she rested her head against the stand again. She was just about ready to leave, where is her mother! This is her stand, she should be dealing with difficult customers not her daughter! Glancing around the streets again, no black hair was in sight. Francesca groaned in annoyance.

"Avvitalo!" She muttered before straightening up and walking away from the stand.

Francesca wandered among the crowd in the streets, stopping occasionally if an item caught her eye but never making an purchases. She only had 20 silver in her pouch. No enough for anything that caught her attention. As she walked towards a food stand, shouts began to fill the street. Turning her head behind her, Francesca watched as people from the streets fled to the side, out of the middle. And once the streets were clear, Pavia guards walked their way through, occasionally pushing someone out of the way as they did so.

"What's happening?" She whispered, watching as more screams filled the streets.

Soon following the guards were...travelers? Francesca wasn't sure. They certainly weren't from here. They looked like warriors, she concluded. Francesca's eyes widened when they got closer. She thought her brothers were big, these men were giants! All of them! They were all tall and very muscular, defiantly warriors. And all of them were wearing tunics and pants, carrying round wooden shields and axes. Another thing Francesca noticed was how masculine they all looked; all of them had beards and long hair making them look like rugged brutes.

' _Well they are rugged brutes._ ' She thought.

Francesca watched with everyone else on the street as the Pavia guards lead them. As they walked by, all the warriors stared at the street in interest. Some even went to the food stands and took some food, the owners too scared to protest. Laughing at the man's fearful expression, they took more food.

"Létta." A casual voice called out, halting the man's scavenging almost immediately.

Francesca turned to see all the men have stopped and were looking at the men rampaging through the stand. She couldn't tell who called out to them since all the warriors were looking towards them but whoever it was didn't sound like they truly cared what the men did. Probably the leader. The men walked back in line, though keeping the food they stole and began following the group like before.

Everyone watched as the foreigners walked out of sight. Francesca was confused yet curious. Where did they come from? She didn't know what the language was spoken before. But what she was really curious about was why they were here and why Pavia guards were leading them. Those foreigners looked ready for war, so why were they being led through the streets like they were allies. Because they certainly weren't!

' _Must find Papa._ ' She decided.

Francesca turned and ran back towards her father's stand, pushing people who were still frozen with fear out of the way. She stumbled through the crowd that formed to watch the retreating people but still pushed her way through.

"Rodrigo!" She called out when she saw her brother by their father's shop.

"Francesca! We've been searching everywhere for you!" Her brother exclaimed, catching her shoulders as she panted for breath. "Where did you go?!" He hurriedly asked, quickly checking her over for injuries.

"I was with Papa." She breathed. "But he left to search for Marco."

"Destra, Marco is missing as well." He mumbled.

"As well? What do you mean as well?" She exclaimed, quickly glancing around the streets but not finding any other family.

"Mother is missing as well, Papa and Amis are searching for her and Marco right now." He explained. "I want you to go home, the streets are dangerous with these foreigners here." He said, turning back towards their father's shop.

"The foreigners? You saw them too!" She gasped, quickly following after him. "Who are they? Why are they here? Where are they going?"

"Francesca!" He rose is voice, silencing the girl. He sighed when he realized she was just curious and he rose his voice for nothing. "Papa said they are Norsemen, I don't know why they are here or they are going. Now, per favore, go back to the villa."

"Norsemen?" She asked, still following him.

Rodrigo turned, giving her a look. "Bene!" She groaned, following her head back in exaggeration.

Francesca turned and began to walk towards the trail on the side of the street, leading back to the villas. But she halted. Turning back around, Rodrigo had disappeared behind their father's stand to pack up. She glanced around, every owner was packing up their stand. No one was paying her any attention. Glancing around one more time, Francesca turned back to the way she had came from before running off.

Something strange was happening and she wanted to know what it was. As she ran back to where the forei- Norsemen walked through, she noticed that the streets were nearly empty. Glancing towards the stands, not even the owners were there. And the stands were full.

' _Strange._ '

Walking down the street, still following where the Norsemen were lead, she still didn't see any people. It was completely empty. These streets were never empty, not even at night.

' _Perhaps everyone is interested in the Norsemen as well._ ' Francesca quickly began to run again, her curiosity getting the better of her.

As she ran through the streets, she noticed some people in front of her, they were also running. She quickly followed them. "Attesa!" She called out to them.

The two boys she realized, around her age, slowed down for her to catch up. "What is happening?" She asked, following them as they ran ahead of her.

One boy glanced back at her. "You didn't hear?! Someone is getting 10 lashes for harming a stand owner!"

Francesca's eyes widened in surprise. It was rare for someone to get lashed publicly. King Liutprando usually isn't so public with crimes, only if it was something drastic like a murder. But this? Shop owners were harmed all the time, mostly done by thieves that would get caught by them and panicked to flee. This and the Norsemen arriving?! Something is defiantly strange.

"A thief?" She called to the boys.

The other boy was the one to answer this time. "No! I cannot remember but it is no thief!" He called back to her.

The three went quiet as they entered the King's Palace Grounds. It was crowded. The only times it was crowded on the Palace Grounds is when there was an announcement from the King, an execution or a public punishment.

Francesca separated from the boys and began to try to see above the crowd, to look at the person being lashed in the center of the grounds. The crowd was surprisingly quiet which allowed for the sound of the whip hitting skin to echo across the grounds followed by a pained filled grunt. She pushed past people and stood up still trying to see in the middle but she could for there was too much people.

Another lash followed by another groan.

Francesca winced.

"Can you believe Alberto's apprentice would do such a thing?" A woman next to Francesca muttered to her friend.

Her heart stopped.

"Cosa?!" She gasped, turning to face the woman next to her.

The woman, not expecting the sudden yell directed towards her jumped. "Did you say Alberto's apprentice?!" Francesca demanded.

The woman hastily nodded her head, fearful of the angry girl yelling at her.

Francesca spun back, trying to look in the middle even harder now.

It was Marco! Marco was the one receiving 10 lashes!

* * *

 **Ein (Old Norse) - One**

 **Idiota - Idiot**

 **Nipote - Grandchild**

 **Piccola Volpe - Little Fox**

 **Cosa - What**

 **Dannato - Damn you**

 **Si - Yes**

 **Destra - Right**

 **Mi Scusi - Excuse me**

 **Buona - Good**

 **Avvitalo - Screw it**

 **Létta (Old Norse) - Stop**

 **Per Favore - Please**

 **Bene - Fine**

 **Attesa - Wait**

 **Author's Note: So that was chapter one, hope everyone enjoyed! Please Favorite and Follow! Also leave a review saying if you liked the chapter or not so I know if people want me to continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vikings, I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **Disgrace**

* * *

The painful sound of the whip connecting with skin echoed throughout the silent Palace Grounds.

Followed by the groan of agony.

People in the crowds watched with fear, shock and some even felt pity. Marco was the son of Dante, the successful farm grower and winery maker, the boy has already shown much promise by becoming the Blacksmiths apprentice. They all knew him. Marco has been running the weapons stand for about a year now, the costumers have gotten to know the well-mannered boy. To hear the soft spoken boy harmed a fellow stand runner was incredibly shocking, but to also hear that the King decreed 10 lashes publicly caused them to be speechless in pure shock.

Marco's body flinched when the whip dug into his back again, another groan left his lips. His bottom lip dripped with blood as he bit down to hold in his screams. He could feel the blood pouring from each open wound, dripping into his trousers. His back felt as if it was ablaze with flames. His arms felt numb as well, tied to the posts, one on his sides to hold both his arms up so he couldn't try to defend himself.

Another lash met harshly with his raw skin. Another pained filled groan escaped his lips as his body jolted.

Francesca was shoving her way through the hundreds of people gathered to watch her brother be publicly beaten. Every once and awhile she would stop to try and look up to see him but too many heads prevented her from doing so.

"Fuori dai piedi!" The girl shouted, elbowing some people in the side as she pushed her way through. "Marco!" Francesca was terrified, she needed to see him, at least make sure he was alive. "Marco!"

"Silenzio!" A hand gripped her arm, yanking her back to a stop. "You are making it worse!"

Francesca turned sharply and glared into familiar blue eyes. Her mother.

Francesca roughly ripped her arm from the vice like grip. "That is your son! How could you not be doing anything!?"

"My son harmed a stand owner, he is being rightfully punished for committing such a crime. You will not go running around yelling to the Gods, you are only making it more embarrassing for him!" She scolded, narrowing her eyes disappointingly at her daughter.

The girl looked enraged as she stared right into her mother's eyes. "More like it's more embarrassing for you, how dare you say he rightfully deserves such a punishment! Some mother you are!" She yelled before turning and pushing her way through the crowd like she was before her mother stopped her.

"Francesca! Francesca!" She heard her mother yelling after her but the girl did not stop.

King Liutprand glanced away from the public lashing to observe his foreign visitors. Norsemen from Scandinavia. The King was glad that he knew English because the leader, their Earl, seemed to speak it well enough. His guards informed them that instead of attacking, their Earl simply wanted to talk. King Liutprand glanced over to the man who introduced himself as Ragnar Lothbrok. He wished to make allies between them. The King was shocked at the proposal, for he had heard of the downfall of the Kingdom of Northumbria, England. It was under the hand of the very Norsemen standing just a few feet from him.

The two leaders talked, agreeing to keep peace and perhaps even start a trade route between them. While their Earl seemed pleased with the new ally gained, some of his warriors didn't seem to share is excitement. King Liutprand's gaze moved from Earl Ragnar Lothbrok to see the few men that seemed to protest when their leader informed them of the news. There were about three men that looked absolutely appalled to hear of the new formed allies.

The King took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart, the men were still very untrustworthy. They didn't seem to see much of a threat from himself nor his armed guards. And when the stand owner came yelling about being harmed from another market runner, the King couldn't help but feel that it was a blessing from God. He didn't care enough to hear the actual crime, he simply announced the criminal to receive 10 lashes in the Palace Grounds. Surely seeing the harsh punishment decreed by the King would perhaps change him to make him look more intimidating. He resisted to smirk satisfied with himself, seeing all the Norsemen watching the lashing. They all seemed highly interested in it, especially seeing the large crowd that had decided to show up to watch.

Yes this surely was the Gods blessing him with good fortune, the foreigners will surely see him as a powerful ally.

Francesca continued to shove through the people, no longer caring if she had to inflict harm to get through. "Fuori dai piedi!" She yelled again, getting closer to the center.

Another lash sounded, followed by a groan.

The crowd simultaneously gasped, murmurs soon followed. Francesca paused and listened as to why they reacted such a way.

"He has reached 10, why hasn't he stopped?" Multiple people voiced as another lash hit her brother.

Francesca's blood boiled. ' _How dare he!_ ' She thought, proceeding to push through the crowd even angrier than before. Her anger caused her to see red as she blindly pushed through the people. The lashes continued, and her brother's body was finally reaching its limit since he was now shouting in pain. It made her angrier.

Shoving past the line of people, Francesca looked up and saw she was at the front now. She looked out and saw her brother tied to the two posts in the middle with the guard behind him, bringing the lash down harshly onto his back.

Her brother's body jolted and he released a scream.

"No!" She screamed, not even realizing that her body was running towards the middle of the Palace Grounds.

The guard didn't stop, he didn't care enough to check what the sudden yell came from. The man raised the whip above his head, ready to strike Marco again, when he was harshly hit from the side. The force strong enough to send the unsuspecting man to the ground, with his attacker on top of him.

He quickly recovered, ignoring how the breath was knocked from him, and backhanded the person on top of him.

Francesca fell off the guard, her cheek stinging strongly from his hit. Hearing the man try to sit up caused her body to panic and she unconsciously kicked her foot out. Her heel making contact.

The guard fell back to the ground, his chin numb from the sudden kick to the face. He laid dazed for a second as his vision swirled.

"Francesca?" The weak croak of her brother, caused her to turn her attention from the fallen guard to him.

His head was lifted up so he was looking at her. Her eyes traveled down to his beaten back. All she could see was red. Blood was pouring down his back, creating a pool underneath him. His back was covered in raw wounds, all long deep gashes, many overlapping each other. He'll be scarred for life. She couldn't take her eyes from the sight.

What had her brother done to deserve this?

"Attento!" Her brother's voice cracked as he suddenly yelled.

Francesca was only able to get a glance from behind her to see that the guard had recovered and was now standing tall behind her kneeling form. All she had time for was to cover her face as he brought the weapon down on her, though it did little good. The burning sensation on her cheek told her that the whip made contact. Lowering her arms, she looked over at the guard to see he was turned away.

Francesca sucked in a shaky breath before standing up. She could feel the blood dripping to her chin, down her neck and hitting her tunic. She glanced behind her to check on her brother and sucked in a concerned breath, his eyes were dropping. He was barely conscious.

Her fist closed in anger.

King Liutprand felt himself stutter at how it changed for the worse. All of the sudden a girl was running towards the guard and proceeded to tackle his man to the ground. The King was appalled as he could only stare speechless as the scene played out in front of him.

His blood boiled and his cheeks flared when laughter sounded from the Norsemen as they watched a mere girl knock such a large man to the ground. It was quite a comical sight.

"Guardie! Guardie!" King Liutprand called for the men standing behind him.

"Nay!" The voice of Earl Lothbrok ceased the King from directing any orders.

Liutprand looked back to his new ally, seeing the Earl with a wide smile on his face as his eyes stayed glued to the Palace Grounds. He glanced over to the King's puzzled gaze.

"I want to see what she does." He informed causally, motioning to the girl standing in front of her brother.

King Liutprand, though disagreeing with Ragnar's choice, kept his thoughts to himself because he did not want to anger the man. He motioned for his guards to stand back before staring down at the center of the grounds.

"Muoversi." The guard ordered.

Francesca narrowed her eyes at the man standing a few feet from her, tilting her head up slightly in defiance. The guard glared at the girl, not at all liking how she's looking down her nose at him.

"I said move!" He rose his voice.

She made no move.

"Francesca." Her weak brother called from behind her. "Leave now!"

His sister glanced over her shoulder at him, her mind racing, before she gave a slight shake of her head to him. She was not moving, she was not going to stand back and let her brother be beaten like she mother was. Her chest tightened at the thought of her mother. No, she would not just stand by and do nothing.

The guard raised his weapon, ready to strike again. "Would you like another?" He grinned sickly at her, staring at the gash on her cheek.

"Fallo." Francesca spoke up, nodding her head.

The guard narrowed his eyes at the girl. He raised his arm ready to lash at her again.

A body suddenly jumped in front of her, halting the guard. "Attesa!" A voice called, a voice Francesca recognized as Rodrigo.

"Attesa." He spoke, positioning his body in front of his sister's, keeping his arms in front of him in case the guard lashed out. "Please excuse my sister. You've fulfilled the punishment. Enough."

Francesca tilted her head to the side, keeping a glare on the guard who was sizing her brother up. Rodrigo may not be as tall as his younger brothers but he was by no means short. He was about a head taller than the guard, his sister noticed. She also noticed that her brother was more muscular, the guard seemed to noticed as well since he took a cautious step back, lowering the weapon.

"That girl has interfered with direct order from the King." The guard spoke after a few seconds of silence, nodding his head to the redhead poking her head out from behind her brother's shoulder.

Rodrigo glanced back at his sister, seeing the glare directed at the man in front of him, and sighed. "I understand. Forgive my sister. She tends to act first and not think of the consequences."

The guard and Rodrigo stared at each other for a few seconds before the man motioned to their tied up brother with a roll of his eyes. "Bene. Get him out of my sight."

"Grazie." Rodrigo muttered to the guard before turning and quickly rushing to untie Marco.

Francesca turned her head to watch him tend to their wounded brother, who was barely conscious. When Rodrigo untied him from the posts, his body went completely limp and the eldest brother had to lunge forward to catch him. The girl glanced back to the guard who stared at Marco with disgust before trailing his eyes back to her figure.

The redhead glared at him.

The man gave her a smug smile before turning and slowly walking away from the scene. But not before he moved his hand down to the whip, and squeezed the blood from the weapon than flicking the liquid from his hand.

He glanced over his shoulder at Francesca, whose eyes were ablaze for she had watched the whole thing. He let out a chuckle before proceeding to walk from the Palace Grounds.

Her hand was curling and uncurling repeatedly. Her glare was drilled into the man who beat her brother publicly.

Movement from her side caught her attention. Her gaze met the King's, who looked very displeased. Her eyes narrowed at him as well for he was the reason her brother was tied to the post and beaten. Her gaze hardened even more when she remembered how the guard proceeded to whip her brother even though he had reached the required lashes and how the King did nothing to stop him.

Turning her gaze to the men standing off to the side, Francesca's throat tightened when she saw the foreign Norsemen present. ' _Of course they were here to see it._ ' She thought sourly.

"Francesca!"

The girl spun around at the sound of her name and saw Rodrigo holding Marco up. He was now unconscious. She quickly rushed to his other side to help Rodrigo carry him.

The crowd had watched the whole scene play out silently. Many were scoffing or sneering in Francesca's direction; they were put off that a lady would act out in such a way. While some were holding pity in their eyes as they watched the two siblings carry their wounded brother. With all the dramatic done, the people were slowly leaving the Palace Grounds to get back to their day.

Francesca's eyes scanned the crowd, noticing all the sneers she was receiving. She swallowed thickly in discomfort under all the stares. Quickly averting her eyes to the other side her green was quickly meet with bright blue.

The girl glared harshly as her mother watched her children from the side, showing no sign of movement to help. Cateline, with a shake of her head, turned and walked out of the grounds with the crowd.

Francesca was enraged as she watched her mother's retreating back completely disappear in the crowd of people. She turned her head to look over at Rodrigo to see if he too noticed their mother but his gaze was focused straight.

With a sigh, she looked to the ground feeling exhausted as she helped carry Marco.

* * *

"How's Marco?"

Francesca cringed at the question her friend asked.

"Bedridden." Was her answer, leaving no more room for questions.

Her friend, Alessendra, nodded knowing not to dig too deep seeing that it was such a recent memory.

Alessendra, sister of Concetta and soon to be Francesca's step-sister. Alessendra is the youngest of the two daughters Alberto had, Concetta being his first and just recently married to Rodrigo, both expecting their first child. Alessendra is the same age as Francesca and both of their father's seem to think since they are of same age that they would get along. Dante hoped at least, he was simply desperate for Francesca to finally befriend another girl.

And the two fathers were in luck because the two girls seemed to get along well enough. Now they weren't close friends but they were close enough to have conversations without Francesca getting annoyed. Alessendra didn't mind Francesca's boyish behavior, she was a nice girl Alessendra thought, very blunt but nice nonetheless; it just took some getting used to her honest words.

While Francesca was simply glad the girl didn't constantly talk of marriage or children, though it was probably because Francesca was straight with her from the beginning that she wanted no part of those kinds of conversations. And since Alessendra wasn't scared off by her rude behavior, Francesca deemed her to be decent enough.

"The punishment he received was cruel and unfair." The brunette spoke up again.

Francesca's head snapped towards the girl. "I saw what had happened, the whole thing. The stand owner he harmed was about to hit a little boy for taking food from his stand. Marco simply stopped him, never even raised his hand against the man like he claimed. The stand owner is a liar." Alessendra continued.

Francesca's throat tightened as her blood pumped wildly in anger.

"I knew something was strange." Francesca spoke surprisingly softly. "Marco has never been the violent type."

Alessendra nodded her head in agreement.

"My mother thinks otherwise. She's so disappointed and embarrassed that this incident involved her son." The redhead said sourly.

"Your mother doesn't seem like the type to take something like this lightly." Alessendra agreed.

Francesca stared down at her lap where her hands rested, both tightening into fists she the memory of her brother being whipped replayed in her mind. "She didn't even care enough to try and help him. She just watched."

"That's terrible." Alessendra mumbled, looking down as well.

Francesca's jaw tightened. She pushed herself off the barrel she was sitting on. "To make it worse, those foreigners, the Norseman as Rodrigo had called them, watched the entire thing!"

Alessendra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Everyone of them watched as if they had a right to be involved in our business!" The redhead continued. "What are men like that even doing here?! Surely they aren't guests of the King!"

The angered girl threw her hands up to emphasis her frustration.

"I had only caught no more than a glance of the foreigners." Alessendra shrugged.

"They had no right to watch that, they are not of Italian blood. Yet they had the audacity to watch as if they understood our way of living. Like they were one of us." Francesca crossed her arms, leaning against the stoned wall behind her.

Alessendra stared at her friend for a few moments.

The girl's eyes turned and caught the brunette's stare. "What?"

She lowered her stare back to her feet. "I'm just trying to understand your anger towards the...Norsemen." Alessendra spoke, the unfamiliar name feeling strange to leave her tongue.

Francesca heaved a sigh.

"I just don't understand why they came to our village so suddenly. They don't belong." The redhead explained. "They never will."

Alessendra didn't respond, she didn't know how to respond to that, so she decided to remain silent.

The two girls stayed in silence; Alessendra staring down at her lap while Francesca watched the few people walk along the street.

"Alessendra!" A yell startled the two girls from the brief moment of silence.

The girls looked to the side and saw Ernesto walking towards the stand they stood behind. Alessendra gave the man a small smile as she stood to greet him. "Buon pomeriggio Ernesto."

"Buon pomeriggio to you Alessendra." The young man placed a hand to his chest as he bowed to the brunette.

Francesca didn't move. She stayed leaning against the wall, watching the two interact. Ernesto looking at Alessendra with a beaming smile while the girl held a small smile that was more polite than anything. She remembered Alessendra told her how Ernesto was interested in her hand for marriage, he had asked her father as soon as Alessendra reached the appropriate age. Though Alberto denied, telling the young man that they could marry only if Alessendra wanted to.

Alberto was one of the few men in Pavia that didn't arrange their daughter to marry; he would let his daughters decide when they were ready. Concetta was ready, seeing as she was the eldest and that she was already in love with Rodrigo, while Alessendra wasn't Ernesto's request just made the man more persistent, visiting Alessendra at her stand everyday to talk to her. And Alessendra? Well the girl was too kind to say anything, afraid to hurt the young man's feelings. So she put up with his constant advances.

Francesca snorted quietly as she watched how Alessendra shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

Ernesto, hearing the girl's not so quiet snort, looking over Alessendra's head to see. "Oh, scusami, I did not see you there Francesca. Buon pomeriggio." He gave her a bow as well.

The girl raised an amused eyebrow. "Of course you didn't see me, you were too busy ogling at Alessendra." She replied.

The young man immediately flushed in embarrassment.

Alessendra turned sharply towards the redhead to give her a glare.

Francesca shrugged innocently.

The three than fell into silence. A rather awkward silence. Ernesto stared at the food on the stand, too embarrassed to look up at Alessendra, who was looking to the side unsure of what to say. Francesca watched the two, it wasn't awkward for her. In fact she found the whole thing quite amusing.

Ernesto, finally gaining some composure, cleared his throat to gain Alessendra's attention.

"I had come by to buy some bread, my mother's request." He said, though using a much softer shyer voice.

"Of course." Alessendra nodded her head, quickly wrapping him some bread and placing it in the basket for the young man, before handing it to him.

"Good day Alessendra." Ernesto bowed. He looked over her head again to see the redhead. "Francesca." He nodded before turning quickly and walking out of their sight.

Francesca snorted once again though didn't even try to be quiet.

Alessendra shot the girl a glare. "I cannot believe you said that to him! Now whenever he comes by it will be awkward!" She groaned, slumping back against the barrel.

"Like it wasn't awkward enough?" Francesca replied, earning another glare. "What? You should see how uncomfortable you look when he talks with you, its quite entertaining actually." The redhead grinned teasingly.

The brunette huffed.

Francesca shrugged again though it went unseen by her friend, before pushing herself off the wall and towards the side of the stand. "I've been telling you Alessendra, the man doesn't just come here because of the good bread you sell."

Alessendra watched the girl pick up a piece of wheat bread. "I know that Francesca." She rolled her eyes.

"You just always seem surprised to see him stop by everyday." The girls replied.

"I'm not surprised about that, I'm surprised that he's still trying." Alessendra muttered.

Francesca snorted at her reply causing Alessendra to smile in amusement.

* * *

"I don't see the point of going." Francesca mumbled. "A feast thrown by the King to welcome the Norsemen as our new allies."

Cateline turned, giving her daughter a frown. "Mind your tongue Francesca, the King felt gracious enough to invite the entire village. It is an honor to be invited to such an occasion and would be unbecoming to not show up."

Francesca rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you even want to go." The girl said.

Her mother frowned in confusion.

"I mean the King invited his entire kingdom and if I remember correctly, which I do, you were utterly humiliated and ashamed not only a few hours ago from your son's improper actions. And yet, here you are, eager to make your grand entrance to this pointless feast!" The redhead ranted, her words raising in exaggeration.

Amis held in a smirk.

Cateline narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I told you to mind your tongue girl, we are dining with the King, they will not tolerate a mouth as foul as yours."

Francesca rolled her eyes once again. "Maybe if I got to stay home like Rodrigo you wouldn't have to worry of me causing trouble."

"Enough." Dante interfered, seeing his wife open her mouth to resort. "Francesca, Rodrigo and Concetta both stayed home to care for Marco, that is the only reason they are not joining us."

"And me staying back would just increase the care Marco is in need of. Seeing as we are the only ones who seem to worry about him." Francesca answered, shooting a pointed look towards her mother.

Cateline's head turned sharply back to her daughter. "Your brother suffered the punishment fitted for his actions. Your behavior, however, was appalling! You should be thanking the Gods that King Liutprand did not decree a punishment for your actions."

"Some mother you claim to be! How could you just stand by and let him receive 10 lashes for a crime he didn't even commit! If I were in-"

"I said enough!" Dante rose his voice, effectively cutting off Francesca and ceasing the argument between the two.

Amis heaved a sigh. "I just love to watch my kindhearted family have a friendly disagreement."

Francesca glared at him.

The family had left their villa to travel to the grand feast King Liutprand was throwing in honor of the Norsemen creating an ally with the King. King Liutprand had invited his entire kingdom, wanting everyone to see their new allies. Cateline quickly accepted in the invitation and decided for the whole family that they would be there.

Forced by her mother and shockingly her father, Francesca wore a dark purple gown with jewelry sewed into the neck and waist line as well as sleeves which went to her elbows before they flared out to hang loosely around her arm. Cateline simply loved the dress, seeing a she made it herself, and proposed to braid her daughters hair as well much to the girls annoyance. Her mother claiming that such a becoming dress needs a lovely braid to go with it. So her mother gave put her long hair into a simple braid, not a loose strand in sight.

Marco, still bedridden from his punishment earlier, obviously couldn't attend which deeply upset Cateline. Rodrigo and Concetta had ended up staying with the young man only adding to Cateline's annoyance. Which left Amis who only said he'd go to see all the ladies dressed in their finest dresses. At which earned him a scolding from his mother for his inappropriate thoughts.

Francesca glanced away from her brother to look ahead of the wagon they were traveling in. The entire Palace Grounds were decorated for the feast. The girl could see all the people and lights from where they were on the trail.

"Papa did you hear that Federico and his son Ugo found two horses just outside of their grassland? Rodrigo said that Ugo said the two were trying to get at the grass in the fence. Ugo also said the horses are very beautiful." The girl rambled excitedly.

Dante gave a small chuckle. "Si, Federico was telling me about it this morning in the market. We should pay their villa a visit to see the two horses him and his son had been gloating about, yes?"

Her eyes brightened. "We must! They must be a sight to see since Federico and Ugo don't make such a big deal about any horse!" She practically bounced in her seat.

"Ahh, Ugo was telling me how much of a handful the two were though. Says they won't even listen to the most basic commands." Amis joined the conversation, doing the usual habit of his and leaning his head back to look up at the trees and sky slowly passing as the wagon moved.

"They are wild, not very easy to tame wild stallion." Dante chuckled slightly, remembering how frustrated Federico sounded when he explained how the horses weren't showing any signs of progress to basic commands.

"Tomorrow than? We'll go to visit?" Francesca asked excitedly.

"Si." Dante answered causing the girl to gleam. "Only if you behave tonight."

Her smile dropped.

"Cosa?"

Dante's lip twitched at how appalled she sounded. "We will go to see the horses tomorrow only if you don't cause trouble at the feast."

Francesca slumped in her seat, crossing her arms with a huff. "When do I ever cause trouble?"

Amis gave a loud, and quite obnoxiously snort, while Dante glanced back to give his daughter a look though his eyes held amusement.

"Bene!" The girl threw her head back with an exaggerated groan.

"Good girl." Dante muttered, turning back to face forward.

"I'll make sure to watch her Papa. She's much like an untrained dog in that way. No matter what you say, she won't listen. Does what she wants." Amis spoke, giving his sister a teasing grin.

Francesca glared, kicking her leg out hitting his foot. Her brother simply snickered.

"I won't misbehave!" The girl exclaimed. "I know how skittish these nobles get, I'll make sure to take slow precautious movements."

Amis snorted before letting out a snigger. Dante even chuckled softly.

Cateline shot her husband and daughter a disapproving frown. "I told you earlier to mind that tongue of yours, these are people of class and will not approve of your childish behavior."

"Cateline." Dante warned though it went unheard.

Francesca rolled her eyes. "They won't accept my behavior but they'll accept yours? And they call themselves people of class." She snorted.

"Francesca!" Cateline scolded, turning more to face her.

"Enough." Dante spoke, catching his wife's attention.

"Shame on you Dante." His wife spoke, lowering her voice so their two children could not hear. "Her inappropriate behavior and her foul tongue keep get bolder and bolder everyday. And you not scolding her for it isn't helping. In fact you seem to encourage it seeing as how you always find it so amusing." She accused.

"I do not encourage it, she has always had a bold tongue. You scolding her only makes her fight back." He replied lowly too.

Cateline gave a silent gasp at him. "So it's my fault, is that what you are saying? To turn this around on me, shame on you Dante."

Her husband sighed through his nose when he realized the mistake her made. He glanced over to his wife, seeing her with her arms crossed and head turned away from him. He sighed again. Letting one hand release the rein, he reached over towards his wife.

"Cateline." He whispered, taking her hand into his. "Perdonami, I did not mean it in that way."

His wife, however, yanked her hand from his with a sneer and remained silent, not even bothering to reply to him.

He brought his hand back with a sigh. Glancing up and seeing that they have reached the feast, Dante pulled the wagon to a halt.

Francesca stood up quickly, letting herself over exaggerate in her stretch, loving how her muscles popped when she did so. She glanced to the side when Amis jumped out of the back before looking towards the front where her mother and father were.

She watched as the man leaned his head down to whisper softly to his wife but the woman shook her head and walked past him with a sneer. Amis quickly caught up with his mother, not letting her enter alone.

Francesca, however, jumped from the wagon and walked over to the back where her father began to unload his wine.

"Is mother mad at me?" The girl asked.

Dante held in a sigh as he continued to unpack his wagon. "Not at the moment. I'm more on her bad side than you so it seems."

The redhead rolled her eyes at her mother, though she wasn't there to see, and walked over to help her father unload. "She is so melodramatic."

"Francesca." Dante's stern voice caught her attention. "I thought we agreed you'd behave tonight."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "How have I misbehaved Papa!? I have not done anything! I haven't even entered the feast yet!"

"Alright, alright." He silenced her. "Just remember our deal."

"Bene." She grumbled,, heaving a crate off the wagon.

"Go ahead, I will finish." Dante stopped the girl when she went to lift another crate from the wagon.

"But-"

"Go." He pointed towards the feast.

Letting out a loud groan, Francesca walked past her father and towards the colorful and loud feast just a few feet in front of her. She shuddered when she was close enough to see how crowded the Palace Grounds actually was.

' _Fun_ ' She thought sourly.

* * *

 **Fuori dai piedi - Out of my way**

 **Silenzio - Silence**

 **Attento - Watch out**

 **Muoversi - Move**

 **Fallo - Do it**

 **Attesa - Wait**

 **Bene - Fine**

 **Grazie - Thank you**

 **Buon pomeriggio - Good afternoon**

 **Scusami - Pardon me**

 **Si - Yes**

 **Cosa - What**

 **Perdonami - Forgive me**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the many follows, favorites and reviews! I'm glad people are liking the story so far! Hopefully it continues!**


End file.
